You can count on me
by SexiRKODiva
Summary: These teens don't know what to do when they find out shocking results that will change their lives forever. The test says that its positive.Positive that they are about to be parents, about to have their lives turned upside down. Can they count on the ones that they love to help them through this. Male pregnancy. M/M Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Results **

**A/N Okay here is my new story. I noticed that a lot of authors were doing the male pregnancy thing so I thought I would give it a shot. Please read and review. Enjoy!**

**Jeff's POV**

This couldn't be happening. I was holding test results in my hand and not the type of results that I wanted. I didn't know what to do.

"Jeff get out of the bathroom, your going to be late for school." my brother Matt said as he was pounding on the door. I put the test back in the box and threw it in my bag. I couldn't risk Matt or my dad finding it. I walked out of the bathroom and Matt was glaring at me.

"Sorry, you know I take forever getting ready." I said.

"Yea, yea lets go." Matt said.

School today was going to be hell today. I wasn't feeling good and all I wanted to do was crawl back in bed and go to sleep. Sleep my problems away. I felt the need to throw up and ran to the bathroom. I spent twenty minutes in there and that was going to make me late for my fist class. I got there as fast as I could tried to walk in unnoticed.

"Jeff your late, detention." Mr. Michaels told me. I rolled my eyes and sat down.

"You okay?" my friend Cody asked. I shrugged and tried to listen to the teacher.

"So are you going to tell James?" Cody asked me after I told him the results from the test I took this morning. Cody was talking about my boyfriend James Storm. He was a few years older than me and he went to college so he didn't go to school with me.

"What am I exactly going to tell him Cody?" I asked. I decided I couldn't attend my classes today so I ditched the rest of the day with Cody. We were now at the park, it was a nice day to just sit at a bench.

"Oh I don't know, maybe that you're pregnant and that he's the father." Cody said.

"He would freak out and probably deny that he's the father Cody." I told him.

"Jeff you know that's not true. James has been there for you through a lot. You need to give him more trust." Cody said. Cody was right, James has been through a lot with me. I started dating him Freshman year and he was a senior in high school. James attended the nearby college and lived in his own apartment.

"Would you tell John if you were pregnant?" I asked. Cody's eyes widened and turned away.

"Cody please tell me that your not pregnant?" I asked. Cody couldn't be pregnant. He was the good boy. As far as I knew he was still a virgin, even though he was dating one of the populars.

"I don't know, I haven't took the test yet. I was going to tell John first and then maybe he could be with me when I took the test." Cody told me.

"Cody how could you, I thought you knew better." I said. I was shocked and surprised.

"Jeff don't give me a lecture, we are the same age and its not like you're an innocent virgin." Cody said.

"I'm sorry Cody, I really am." I said. I pulled Cody close to me.

"We are going to get through this." I told him.

**Ted's POV**

This is what I get for going to church every Sunday, saying my prayers day and night. I guess this was my punishment for not being honest with myself and with everyone around me. I sighed and all I could do was stare at the results. I shook my head and put the test away. I had no clue on what I was going to do. I couldn't tell anyone about this. My phone buzzed and it was a message from Punk. Punk was my secret boyfriend. No one but us knew that we were dating only because no one knew I was gay. My family assumed that Punk was a good friend of mine, they were so lost in the church that they never paid attention to anything I really did. I guess if they paid more attention to me than I wouldn't be in the mess that I was in now. I bowed my head and prayed, that's all I could do now. I said amen and looked at the message from Punk. He wanted me to come over his house. I messaged him that I was busy with church business and that I would see him tomorrow in school.

I needed to really think about my situation. I first needed to tell Punk. I hated having to tell him this news. Punk and I have been dating for almost a year. Its funny because we met at a summer church gathering. We instantly connected and became friends. I knew I was gay for a couple of years before I met Punk but it was confirmed when he first kissed me. Our relationship became sexual after the fourth month of us dating. Punk was really a good boyfriend, he was what he liked to call himself Straight edge. That meant that he never smoke, drank or did drugs. I liked that about him so that's why we started dating. After telling Punk if he wants anything to do with me then we needed to make a decision about the baby. Abortion was out of the question. There was either keep or have the baby adopted. If we were going to keep the baby we needed to figure out how we were going to afford to raise one. I was a senior in high school and so was Punk. We had college ahead of us. This was going to be difficult and I knew I was going to have to start making the hardest decisions of my life soon. I really needed to grow up and I hope that God would be with me every step of the way.

**AJ POV**

I was currently locked in my room glaring at the test. The test was showing results that I did not want to see. This was beyond fucked up. Life was really screwing with me now. I threw the test across the room and it hit the wall with a thud. What I really wanted to do was punch the wall right now. How in the hell am I going to get through this one. I truly did fuck up this time. I heard a knock at my door.

"AJ sweetie are you okay, I heard a crash in your room." my mom called out.

"Mom I'm okay it was just a book falling." I told her.

"Okay dinner is going to be ready soon." my mom said before I heard her walk away. I hid down the test so there wouldn't be any chances at my mom finding it. She loved snooping around my room. Speaking of someone finding out I really needed to tell two people about this. By two people I mean there are two guys that could possibly be the father of my baby. That's because I used to be in a relationship and then I ended it to be with my best friend. They guy I used to go out with Christopher Daniels was an ass so I dumped him and hooked up with my best friend Kazarian who also happened to be Christophers friend too. I really wanted Kazarian to be the father but I really didn't know.

I laid in my bed staring at the ceiling. I was only a Junior in high school. Both Christopher and Kazarian were freshman in college. They were two years older than me. Daniels was a great guy when we first dated and he was the one that introduced me to Kazarian. Kazarian seemed like the better guy and we had this connection that was stronger than I had with Daniels. Daniels was rude and sometimes had a temper. He never abused me or anything. I dumped him before he could get a chance too. Kazarian was the nice one and always comforted me when Daniels was being an ass. Daniels and Kazarian were still friends but I refused to see or talk to Daniels anymore. I wanted nothing to do with him. Tomorrow I was going to make an appointment to see how far I was in this pregnancy and then I would know who the father of the baby is. I was planning on telling the father after the appointment. I picked up my phone and called the person I could always talk to my dad.

My parents were divorced and my dad lived in a different state. Even though my mom had custody of me my dad saw me as much as he could and I spent the summers with him. I waited for my dad to answer.

"Hello."

"Hey dad. I need to talk to you its really important." I told him.

"Is something wrong AJ?" my dad asked.

"Yea dad, I'm in a mess that I don't think I can get out of." I said.

"AJ what's wrong? Do you need me to come visit you?" my dad asked. I told my dad all about my break up with Daniels and then about my new relationship with Kazarian. I told him about my pregnancy and that I didn't know who the father was. He didn't scream at me, he was calm and told me I should see a doctor immediately so I could see how the baby was doing. My dad also told me that he thought I was doing the right thing about telling who the father of the baby was that I was pregnant.

"AJ I'm here for you if you decide to keep the baby." my dad told me.

"Okay dad thanks. Can you not tell mom, I want to tell him first." I told my dad.

"Don't worry AJ. I wont say anything." my dad said. We spoke for a little while longer and then I hung up. Dinner was ready and I had to try to stomach the food down.

**Cody's POV **

I walked the bathroom of the house and locked the door. I followed the directions on the box and waited for the results. I had to wait two minutes which felt like forever. I never thought I would have to go through this. I knew I told Jeff that John was going to be with me through this but I couldn't tell him. It was too hard and I was so scared. I was too young for this and I didn't know how I could be so stupid. I only dated John for three months before we slept together. Since then we have been dating for four months, so that meant we were together for seven months and I was already having a pregnancy scare. Two minutes were up and I peeked at the results. I saw two straight lines and looked at the box to see what that meant. One straight line meant negative and two straight lines meant positive. Positive meant that I was pregnant. I couldn't help but start to cry. I wiped my eyes and shoved the test back in the box. I snuck into my bedroom and hid the test and was planning to show it to John at school tomorrow.

"Cody come downstairs." my mom called out. I checked myself in the mirror and walked downstairs.

"Hey mom." I said.

"Cody the school called and said that you missed more than half the day of school. Why weren't you in school?" My mom asked.

"Sorry mom, I wasn't feeling good so I decided to spend some time at the park. I'm sorry and I will make up the work I missed." I said.

"You better and to make sure that you do, you're grounded for a week. No more ditching school." she said before walking off into the kitchen. This just reminded me that now that I was pregnant I was going to have to be more responsible especially with making decisions when it came to the baby that was inside of me. I stared down at my stomach and couldn't believe that there was a baby inside of me.

**Justin Gabriel **

How could one party turn into this? I looked at the test that was sitting on the bathroom sink. I never knew I could be so scared to see results. I never ever expected to see results like this. This was not planned or wanted. One stupid party I didn't even want to go to but because I was peered pressured by my friend to go I was now facing this consequence. My momma always told be your actions always had consequences whether it be good or bad. This consequence was a bad one. I threw the test in a garbage bag and was going to throw it out later. I wasn't worried about my aunt and uncle finding it.

The party that my friend Heath pressured me into going was a good party. Full of people and the music was blasted. Heath thought that if I went to the party I would get to know some people. I had just transferred to my school from Africa. My parents wanted me to get a better education so they sent me to live with my aunt and uncle in America. I was having a good time at the party and I drank some. Randy a senior that I went to school with was flirting with me and took me up to a bed room. We fooled around and then I lost my virginity to him. It didn't feel so good and after we were done Randy kissed me on the cheek and told me he would see me around. I shrugged it off and went back to the party.

I was starting to feel sick and threw up a few times. I thought it was a stomach virus but after a couple of weeks I was still feeling sick. I found out that it was a possibility that I could be pregnant because I didn't know if Randy had used protection. I went to the store and bought a home pregnancy test and here I was now after the results told me it was positive. I didn't know how I was going to break the new to my aunt and uncle, my parents and especially Randy. I didn't really know Randy so how could I tell him I was pregnant with his baby. He would tell me to go to hell and storm off or worse he could deny that he was the father. I was going to be brave about this and tomorrow I was going to find Randy in school and talk to him. I only hoped that he wouldn't blow me off.

**Okay like it or not please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 I'm pregnant! **

**Jeff's POV **

James picked me up after school and drove us back to his apartment.

"How was school?" James asked. We were sitting in the living room on the couch.

"It was okay, you know how I feel about school." I said.

"Yea I know." James said.

"How did your classes go?" I asked.

"I only had one today and the rest of the day I went to work." James said. James pulled me onto his lap and kissed me softly. I pulled away and stared at him. It was now or never.

"I need to tell you something." I said.

"Jeff, baby what's wrong?" James asked.

"I'm pregnant." I stuttered out.

"Jeff did you just tell me that your pregnant?" James asked. I nodded and started to cry.

"Shh Jeff honey don't cry. I'm not angry." James told me. James held me.

"I understand stuff like this happens and we should have been more careful." James said.

"You mean you're not going to break up with me?" I asked.

"Jeff what would make you think like that? I would never break up with you over something like this. I love you and I'm going to be here for you through what ever you decide to do." James said. I smiled at James and kissed him.

"What did you mean by what I decide to do?" I asked.

"Jeff the baby is inside of you, you are the one that has to carry it for nine months. I may be the father too but you have to go through the pregnancy and the birth in a different way than I do. I will be with you in the decision whether you decide to keep it or not." James said. I couldn't believe what James was telling me. He wanted me to make the decision and he would be okay with whatever I decided to do.

"What if I wanted to keep the baby? How would that work out?" I asked.

"Well you would come move in with me during your pregnancy. I would continue working so we could save up money to afford the baby." James said.

"My dad and Matt are going to freak about this." I told James.

"I could be there when you tell them." James offered.

"No its okay, it might make it worse but my dad is going to want to talk to you after I tell him." I said.

"That's fine with me, I will tell him what I told you. I plan on taking care of you through this. I will not leave you. Things may get crazy but I will be here for you." James said. James was being so mature about things, this made me love him more than ever.

"If you plan on keeping the baby Jeff, I want you to go to school even if we have to home school you for the last months of the pregnancy and for a few months after the baby is born. School is important." James told me.

"Okay I promise I will." I said. James kissed me and we made out for a little while before I ran off to the bathroom.

I had my head in the toilet and James was holding my multi colored hair back.

"Don't worry Jeff the sickness will pass soon." James was telling me. I looked up at him in disbelief.

James laughed "I had two older sisters who were pregnant so I know." he told me.

"I want it to pass now." I groaned as I threw up again.

"Are you going to make an appointment soon to see a doctor?" James asked.

"Yea I'm going to try to make it for tomorrow. Do you want to come?" I asked.

"Of course." James said. I rinsed my mouth and joined James in the kitchen. He was cooking pasta.

"I'm going to tell my dad and Matt tonight when I get home." I said.  
"I think that's a good idea." James said.

When I got home my dad was sitting in the living room with Matt watching tv.

"I need to talk to you guys." I said. My dad turned the tv off.  
"I'm pregnant." I said.  
"Jeff you can't be serious, I'm going to kill James." Matt screamed out.

"Matt go upstairs, leave me to talk to your brother." dad said. Matt went up to his room.

"Sit your ass down we need to talk." dad said.

"I'm so sorry I never meant for this to happen." I said.

"Jeff do you know how serious this is? Your pregnant with a baby." dad said.

"I know dad I really do. I already told James and he has been supported of me. He says he will support my decision whatever that may be." I told dad.

"Okay do you have any idea what you're going to do?" dad asked.

"I'm going to see a doctor tomorrow and James is going to come with me. James says that if I decide to keep the baby he wants me to come live with him. He says he's going to work to save up for the baby. I'm going to stay in school." I said.

"It seems that you and James have everything figured out. Since you got yourself in this predicament then I'm going to let you and James decide on how you are going to handle this. I will let you go live with James if that's what you want but on one condition. You are to come over once a week for dinner so I know how your doing." dad said.

I nodded "Dad I'm going to be over here more than that. Thank you for letting me move in with James and for being so open about this." I said.

"Jeff if I could ground you I would but that's not going to solve anything. You will find out on your own how hard this is going to be. No matter what though I still love you." dad told me and hugged me.

**Ted's POV **

Punk was sitting with me in my living room watching tv with me.

"Lets go up to my room for awhile." I said. Punk followed me upstairs to my bed room and sat on my bed.

"I have something to show you." I said. Instead of telling Punk I wanted to show him the test. I handed Punk the test I took and he looked at it. His eyes widened and he seemed to understand what I was trying to tell him.

"Are you sure this is accurate?" Punk asked.

I nodded "I took it after two weeks of being sick." I said.

"This is crazy, how could I let something like this happen to you." Punk said.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"My aunt is a obgyn and we should make an appointment with her to check on you and the baby. After that we are going to have a talk with our parents." Punk told me.

"Okay." I said. Punk was taking charge of the situation and I was more than happy to let him. I didn't know what I was doing or going to do.

I told my mom I had to stay after school for some tutoring. Punk drove us to his aunt's office. I didn't need my parents consent to see her, I just needed to sign some papers.

"How are you feeling?" Punk asked.

"Scared and nervous." I said.

"Everything is going to be okay. My aunt Layla will check you and the baby." Punk told me.

"Will you come in with me?" I asked. Punk smiled and nodded. A nurse called my name and I followed her back to the patient rooms.

"Hello Ted, my name is Eve.." Eve said.

"Hello." I said. Eve checked my vitals like temperature and blood pressure. Eve told us that Layla would be in to see me in a few minutes.

"Hello my name is Layla, I will be your doctor." Layla said. Layla looked at Punk and smiled.

"Hi Punk, I'm guessing this is the Ted your always talking about." she said smiling at me. I blushed and nodded.

"Okay. You don't need to be scared or nervous. I'm going to make sure you and the baby are doing okay. I also want to check how far along you are. This will help me give you information about what to aspect along your pregnancy." Layla told me. Layla told me to take my shirt off and lay down. She used the sonogram machine to check the baby. The jelly was cold and I felt some pressure on my stomach.

"Okay it seems to me that your three months pregnant." Layla said after moving the machine around for a few minutes. Punk was sitting right next to me holding my hand. Layla finished up the sonogram and said I could put my shirt back on.

"I'll give you some time to talk and I will be back in a few." Layla said.

"I don't know what to do Punk. Abortion is out of the question but I don't know if I could keep it. I know nothing about babies." I said.

"I agree on the abortion thing but I think we should keep the baby." Punk said.

My eyes widened "What?" I asked.

"Yea, I have experience with babies, they are not so bad." Punk said.

"My parents would never approve. They are probably going to disown me after I tell them tonight." I said.

"Then you can come live with me." Punk said.

"You think its so easy? You seem to have the answers to everything Punk. Let me tell you something, it's not that easy okay. If we keep the baby, how are we going to support it. We are both still in high school and have no money. Where are we going to raise our baby?" I asked. Punk tried to grab my hand but I pulled away.

"Calm down Ted, please baby. It's not good for you or the baby." Punk said.

"I know, I'm just so stressed right now. " I said. Punk wrapped his arms around me and the door opened with Layla walking in.

"Here is some information about your third month of pregnancy. I'm also going to give you a prescription for anti nausea pills. This should prevent you from throwing up so much." Laya said. Laya handed me some papers and the prescription.

My parents were sitting in the living room cuddled up watching the news. It was an hour after dinner and the house was quiet.

"I need to talk to you two." I said to them. I sat across from my parents.

"Okay son, what's going on." dad asked.

"Okay before I tell you anything I just want you to listen to me then you can say something." I said. Both my parents nodded and they looked concerned.

"There's something that you don't know about me. I'm gay and I have a boyfriend. My boyfriend is Punk. We have been dating for awhile now. Well we have been sexually active and I just found out that I'm pregnant." I said. I looked at my parents, my mom looked shocked and about to pass out. My dad didn't show an expression. I started to feel scared.

"Ted go to your room and do not come out till I talk with your mom and figure out what we are going to do." dad told me. His voice meant business and I didn't question him.

There was a knock at my door and dad opened the door.

"I have talked with your mother and we have agreed on this decision. We are very disappointed in you and we thought we taught you better. The fact that you did not tell us that you were gay and that you were sexually active with your boyfriend means that you have no trust in us. We decided that you are going to be homeschooled through your pregnancy and we are going to family therapy." dad told me.

I didn't understand my dad at all, he wanted us as a family to go to therapy. I also didn't understand why he didn't want me going to school.

"I don't want you to have to face the dirty looks and gossip about you at school. I don't want the town talking about you. When you start to show more than we will pull you out of school. We will say you have an injury and that you will be more comfortable at home.  
dad said to me.

"I don't want you telling any of your friends about you being pregnant Ted. Your mother and I may not like this but we are going to support you in this. You need to grow up and start making decisions. Punk is the father than he needs to step up as well." dad told me.

"He is dad, he even took me to see his aunt Layla who did a check up of me and the baby." I said.

"Good, we would like to meet him. Is this Layla women a good doctor?" my dad asked.

"Yes, I liked her, She's nice." I said.

"Okay, I will talk to your mom and see if we should keep her as your doctor through out the pregnancy." dad said.

"Okay, get some rest, you have school in the morning." dad said. Dad closed my door and I laid down on my bed. I messaged Punk that everything was okay with my parents and that I would see him in school tomorrow.

**AJ POV**

I signed in at the doctors office and sat down. I looked around and saw women and men who were pregnant waiting to be seen.

"AJ Styles." the nurse called out.

"Hello I'm nurse Torres come follow me to the back." the nurse said. I followed nurse Torres into a room.

"Doctor Coperland will be with you shortly." she told me. A man with shoulder length blonde hair wearing a doctors coat came walked into the room.

"Hello you must be AJ." he said. I nodded and he shook my hand.

"I'm Doctor Coperland but you can call me Adam." he said.

"How old are you AJ?" Adam asked.

"Sixteen sir." I said. Adam nodded and wrote something down.

"That's young to be pregnant but don't worry I see a lot of teen pregnancy in here. Since your sixteen you don't need a parent or guardian with you during this visit." Adam told me.

"Okay." I said.

"I'm guessing you found out your pregnant with a home pregnancy test." Adam said. I nodded "Okay then lets confirm that with an ultrasound. Just lay back on the table." Adam told me. Adam poured some cold gelly on my stomach and moved around this thing that let me see what was inside my stomach.

"Well there is the baby, and I would say that your two months and a half along in your pregnancy." Adam said. I needed to know exactly when this baby was conceived.

"Could you tell me the exact date of conception?" I asked Adam. Adam rolled the machine around

"I would say March the fourth." Adam told me. I thought back and some relief came to me. There was no way that Daniels could be the father. We had broke up in the beginning of February. I smiled and thanked Adam. Adam told me what to expect in the next month of pregnancy and prescribe me some pre natal vitamins.

"AJ I also wanted to let you know that you have other options other keeping the baby." Adam said.

"I know, I just need some time to think." I said, putting my shirt back on.

Kazarian was by his locker talking with Daniel and I didn't want to interfere with that. I walked over to my locker and got my books out of there. I felt hands wrap around my hips from behind.

"Hey baby." Kazarian whispered. I turned around and smiled at him.

"Hey." I said. Kazarian kissed me and he walked me to class.

"Are you doing anything after school?" I asked. Kazarian shook his head

"Okay I need to talk to you after okay. I'll meet you by your car." I told him. Kazarian nodded and kissed me before walking down the hall.

We were sitting in Kazarian's car outside of my house. "So what did you need to talk to me about?" he asked.

"I have been feeling sick so I took a pregnancy test and it came out positive." I said. Kazarian was quiet and it was like he was waiting for me to say something more.

"I went to the doctor yesterday to see how far along I was and I'm almost three months along. The doctor confirmed that you were the father because the baby was conceived in the beginning of March." I told Kazarian.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a father, your going to be a father." Kazarian said.

"I know I couldn't believe it either when I saw the results." I said.

"AJ baby why didn't you let me come with you to the doctors?" Kazarian asked.

"I didn't want to say anything till I knew who the father was. I thought it might have been Daniel." I said.

"I understand. I guess we have a lot to think about." Kazarian said.

"I don't know what to do. This is a fucked up situation." I said.

"Yea but we can get through this. We are just going to be adults about this. We had sex so now we have to deal with the consequences of it. " Kazarian said. I shifted over in my seat to lean my head on Kazarians shoulder.

"Do you think we could actually raise a baby?" I asked him.

"Yea I think we can. It's gonna be hard but it can be done. I don't want my child aborted or adopted. We got out selfs in this situation and we are going to deal with it." Kazarian told me. There were so many questions in my mind about this baby.

"After I graduate high school I'm going to work with my dad in his auto garage. I'm going to take some college classes so I can open up my own auto garage" Kazarian told me.

"I wish I had everything figured out." I told him.

"It will come to you in time AJ. I think we should both tell our parents about the baby. They might want to help us." Kazaraian said.

"Or they might kill us. My dad already knows. He just wants me to do the right thing. I'm worried about telling my mom." I said.

"I know, my parents are going to freak." Kazarian told me. I saw my mom pulling up in the drive way.

"You feel like staying while I tell my mom?" I asked. Kazarian smiled and we got out of the car.

**Cody's POV**

John was going to come over to my house after school. My parents were still at work and I was going to tell John my news. I was so scared to tell John. I knew he was going to break up with me. That's how I read it in books and saw on tv., the guys always leaves the girl or guy after they admit they are pregnant. I didn't want John to leave me but I couldn't hide this from him. I could get an abortion but John would know I was up to something. I could go on with my pregnancy but my stomach would get bigger and there's no hiding that from John either. I saw John's car drive up to my house and I went to open the door for him.

"Hey Cody." John said and kissed me.

"Hey John." I said. John followed me to my bedroom. We sat on my bed and we started kissing. I gently pushed John away.

"Sorry I need to talk to you." I said.

"Okay what is it?" John asked. I started to panic and I couldn't get any words out.

"Baby what's wrong, calm down." John said. John wrapped an arm around me and kissed my forehead. My breathing steadied and I looked John right in the eye.

"I'm pregnant." I told him.

"You're pregnant?" John asked. I nodded and all John did was hold me while I cried.

"Cody, it's going to be okay. I don't know what we are going to do but I know its going to be okay." John was saying to me. I looked up at John and he kissed me softly on the lips.

"Please stop crying, I hate to see you cry." John told me. John handed me a tissue and I dried my eyes.

"I don't know what to do. My parents are going to kill me when I tell them. I cant raise a baby." I sobbed out. John rubbed my back

"Cody your parents love you, they might be upset with you but I'm sure they will be there for you. If not I will be there for you." John said to me.

I smiled at John and leaned in for a kiss "I love you John." I said.

"I love you too Cody, so much. We are going to get through this, its going to be hard but I'm going to be here for everything." John told me. John held me for a while longer till he had to go home.

My parents were cooking dinner together and I wanted to tell them before dinner.

"Mom, dad there's something I need to tell you." I said.

"Okay, sweetie what is wrong?" my mom asked.

"I… I'm pregnant." I blurted out.

"Cody are you sure? Did you take a test?" my mom asked. I nodded. My mom came over to me and hugged me.  
"Oh Cody how could this happen to you?" my mom asked.

"How could you have sex? I thought we taught you better than that." my dad told me.

"I'm sorry. I love John and we wanted each other." I said to my parents.

"Does John know about this?" my dad asked.

"Yes I told him earlier and he is said he would be there for me." I said.

"How are you supposed to have a baby Cody? Your too young." dad said.

"Cody I know this is hard for you but your going to have to make some tough decisions. Your father and I are going to support you in any decision that you make." my mom said.

"I agree with your mother." my dad said. He came over and hugged me.

"We need to make you doctors appointment to check you and the baby." my mom told me.

"I know and I want John to come with me." I said.

"Good, I'm happy that John is going to take responsibility for this baby." dad said.

"Me too I was so scared that John was going to break up with me. When he didn't I was really surprised." I said.

"John is a nice guy and I could tell he was raised right." mom told me.

I nodded "Yea he really is." I said.

"Okay, go wash up for dinner and call John. We would like for him to come over for dinner soon." my mom told me. I smiled. I was happy that I had my parents to back me up on the pregnancy. Its going to be hard enough being pregnant as a teen but it made it easier knowing that I had my parents supporting me along the way.

**Justin's POV **

I looked around for Randy and found him at his locker alone. I slowly walked over to him and waited till he noticed that I was standing next to him.

"Hey, what's up?" Randy asked, finally noticing me.

"Hey, can we talk after school?" I asked.

"I have somewhere to be after school, but I have time now." Randy said. I had lunch next so I had time too.

"Okay, we can talk now." I said. We walked out into the parking lot for more privacy.

"What did you need to talk about?" Randy asked. Randy was leaning up against his car.

"Do you remember the party, a couple of months ago?" I asked.

Randy nodded "Yea, we hooked up. Why? Did you want to hook up again?" Randy asked smirking.

I shook my head "No I don't. I haven't been feeling well, and so I decided to take a pregnancy test. I remembered we didn't use protection so there was a chance of me being pregnant. The test came out positive. I'm pregnant." I told Randy. Randy stared at me, then glared.

"What the fuck do you mean that your pregnant? If you are, I'm not the father." Randy angrily said.

"Yes you are, I was a virgin before I met you, I haven't slept with anyone else." I said. Randy got in my face

"Your lying you little slut, I'm not the father so stay the fuck away from me." Randy screamed before he stormed off.

"Hey Justin what's up? Heath asked. I looked up from my food and Heath frowned.

"Justin what's wrong?" he asked. I wiped my face.

"Everything Heath, everything is wrong." I said.

"Come on lets go take a walk around the track." Heath said. I told Heath all about taking a pregnancy test, he knew about me sleeping with Randy. I told Heath about telling Randy and how he called me a slut.

"Randy is such an ass." Heath said. I nodded.

"Yea but I kinda know where he's coming from. I mean if someone I barely know came up to me and told me that they were pregnant and that I was the father I would freak too." I said.

"He didn't have to scream at you and call you a slut." Heath said.

"Are you going to talk to your aunt and uncle?" Heath asked.

"Yea after school. I hope they understand." I told Heath. We finished our walk and headed back inside for the rest of our classes.

My aunt Tanya was in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Auntie I need to talk to you, its important." I said to her. Aunt Tanya smiled and sat down at the kitchen table.

"A couple of months ago I went to a party with Heath and I met this boy there. I admit I was drinking and so was he. My judgment wasn't good and we had sex. We didn't use protection and I just found out I'm pregnant." I said. Aunt Tanya was quiet then she spoke up.

"Justin this is surprising news and I cant believe that you would be so careless. Have you told this boy yet?" she asked.

"Yea but he doesn't want anything to do with me or the baby." I told Aunt Tanya.

"That happens sometimes, especially with teenagers. I'm going to talk to your uncle after dinner tonight and then I'm going to talk to your parents. I don't want you or the baby stressed by having to tell them. I need you to think about what you want to do Justin. You need to decide if your going to keep the baby." Aunt Tanya told me.  
"I know, I'm going to go do some thinking in my room." I said. Aunt Tanya nodded and kissed my forehead before going back to cooking. I really hoped that I would be able to figure things out. I had a baby to think about.

**Okay like it or not please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Morning Sickness **

**A/N Okay here is another update. For those reading this story check out my other stories like Adopted, Let some one in and If you can hear me. Leave a review and enjoy! Remember more reviews equal faster updating on stories. **

**Jeff's POV **

I woke up the next morning and ran to the bathroom. I spent the next hour with my head in the toilet. Matt stood by the bathroom door looking concerned.

"Do you need anything?" he asked.

I shook my head "Just stay with me please." I said. Matt sat next to me as I threw up again. I wondered when this morning sickness was going to go away.

"Are you going to school today?" Matt asked.

"I have to." I said finally getting up and rinsing my mouth out. I turned on the shower and was starting to take my clothes off. Matt left the bathroom, leaving me to take my shower.

James picked me up from school and we went back to his house.

"How was school?" James asked.

"It was okay, I got sick after lunch but I'm fine now." I said.

"Have you made a doctors appointment?" James asked.

"Yea it's in a few days." I said. James smiled and pulled me onto his lap. We started kissing.

"When do you want to move in?" James asked. I forgot that James wanted me to move in with him.

"I can move in this weekend." I said. James smiled and kissed me.

"That sounds like a good plan. I'll have some of my friend's help you move in." James said.

"Okay, I wish I could spend the night here but my dad want me home before dinner." I said.

"It's okay; we can spend some time together now." James said. He kissed me and I moaned as he lifted my shirt over my head.

James picked me up from my house so that I could go to my doctors appointment. I decided to stay home because I couldn't stop throwing up. I hoped that the doctor was going to help me. The drive was short and I signed in and waited to be called. The nurse called my name and I followed her into the patient rooms.

"Hello Jeff my name is Eve and you're going to see doctor Layla today." the nurse said. I sat up on the patient table and James sat down next to me. Eve took my temperature and blood pressure.

"Layla will be in shortly." Eve told me. It wasn't long till doctor Layla came into the room.

"Hello Jeff my name is Layla and I will be your doctor." Layla said. Layla sat in a chair and pulled it over to me. She smiled big and looked through some papers.

"So it says here that you took a home pregnancy test and it came out positive." Layla said. I nodded.

"Okay, well I'm going to do what's called a sonogram and it's going to let me look at the baby." Layla told me. I had to take my shirt off and layed back on the table. I held James hand while Layla poured some cold jelly on my stomach and moved a machine around.

"It looks like you are about three months pregnant. Have you been experiencing morning sickness like throwing up?" Layla asked.

"Yea a lot, I can't even hold any food down." I said.

"That's normal; I'll give you a prescription to help you with that." Layla said.

"I have to ask you Jeff are you planning on keeping the baby?" Layla asked.

"Yes, James here is my boyfriend and the father of my baby. We talked about it; we both want to keep the baby." I told her.

"Okay, I will be back in a minute. You can clean up and put your shirt back on." Layla said.

Layla came back in the room with some papers and a prescription. "I'm going to need to see you in a month for a check up." Layla said. The papers that Layla gave me were all about what to expect being three months and four months pregnant. The prescription was for nausea to prevent me from throwing up. I thanked Layla and so did James. I was happy that the doctors visit went good.

**Ted's POV**

I hated this; I was sitting on the bathroom floor with my head in the toilet. I had been throwing up for the last two hours. I was going to be late for school if I didn't stop throwing up. There was a knock on the door and my mom walked in.  
"Sweetie are you okay?" mom asked.

I shook my head "No, I have been throwing up for two hours already. If this doesn't stop I'm never going to be able to go to school." I said.

"When I was pregnant with you my morning sickness didn't go away till the fifth month of pregnancy." she said. I sighed and threw up again. My mom left and came back in with a pill and a glass of water.

"Take your medicine and then see how you feel in the next half hour. If you still feel like this you can stay home today." mom said. I took the pill and layed down in my bed. I rubbed my stomach hoping that would settle my stomach. My phone beeped and I had a new message from Punk. He wanted to know if I wanted a ride to school today. I told Punk that I might not be going to school because I was feeling sick. He was worried and told me he would see me after school if I didn't go in today.

The pill worked and I managed to get to school an hour late.

"Hey you made it to school." I looked up from my lunch and saw Punk smiling at me. I nodded and Punk sat next to me. No one at school knew I was gay so we never showed any affection like hugs or kisses during school.

"Yea I remembered to take the pills Layla gave me. They helped a lot." I said. Punk smiled and frowned when he looked at my tray still full of food.

"Why aren't you eating?" Punk asked.

"I'm not really hungry. I'm scared that I'm just going to throw up any food that I eat." I said.

"Ted, you know you have to eat." Punk said.

I nodded "I know I will try to eat." I said. I picked up the sand which and handed half to Punk. By the time lunch ended I ate half a sand which, a banana and drank some water. I was glad that I was able to eat lunch and keep it down.

Tonight my parents wanted me to invite Punk over for dinner. It was just going to be my mom, dad, Punk and I at dinner. My brothers wouldn't be home. I was in my room trying to finish my homework. Punk was coming over soon and I was stressing over how my parents were going to act during dinner.

"Ted come downstairs please." mom called out. I walked downstairs to see Punk standing in the hallway with my mom. I smiled and went over and hugged him.

"Dinner will be ready soon. Why don't you two go into the living room. Ted's father is in there watching tv." my mom said. I took Punks hand and led him into the living room. My dad looked up and he looked over Punk.

"Hello Mr. Diabase." Punk said.

"Hello Phil, how are you today?" dad asked. My dad refuses to call Phil Punk. He says that its not his real name.

"I'm doing okay, and yourself?" Punk asked. I sat down on the couch and Punk sat next to me.

"I'm doing alright." dad said. We watched the tv until my mom called us for dinner.

"Have you and Phil talked about what's going to happen during and after you have the baby?" dad asked.

"Yes sir, I plan on supporting Ted through his pregnancy by going to his doctors appointments and just being there for him when he doesn't feel good or needs company. After he has the baby, I'm going to help raise the baby. I want to be in the baby's life." Punk said.

"Phil I think you have a good head on your shoulder but you know this is not going to be easy. Raising a baby is hard." dad said.

"I know, I love your son and I want to be with him." Punk said.

"We understand Phil and like we said to Ted, we are going to support him on his decisions. We feel betrayed that he couldn't come to us and tell us that he had a boyfriend but we are dealing with that as a family. If its yours and Teds decision to keep the baby then we will support that." mom said. I was half way through eating when I felt the urge to throw up. I excused myself and ran to the bathroom. I spent the next twenty minutes in there before Punk came in holding meds and a glass of water. I smiled up at him and took the meds.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this right now." Punk said. I leaned on Punk while I waited for the meds to kick in.

"Did my parents say anything to you while I was in here?" I asked

"Yea your parents told me that we couldn't tell anyone about the pregnancy and that once you start to show then you have to start home schooling." Punk said.

I nodded "Yea, I'm okay with that though." I said. The pills were settling my stomach and I didn't have the urge to throw up again so I left the bathroom with Punk.

**AJ POV**

I was sleeping in my bed when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me from behind. I turned around to see Kazarian smiling at me.

"Hey baby, sorry I woke you up." he told me.

"It's okay. What time is it?" I asked.

"It's not late, almost dinner I guess. I wanted to come over to see how you were doing." Kazarian said.

"Okay, I'm okay. I only threw up twice today." I told him. Kazarian frowned.  
"Baby its okay. It normal for me to have morning sickness." I said. Kazarian nodded and pulled me to his chest.

"I hate to hear that you're not feeling good." Kazarian said.

"I'm okay Kazarian." I said kissing him.

I was at my locker the next day and I was going to be late for history.

"So I heard your knocked up." I closed my locker to see Christopher Daniels. I glared at him and closed my locker.

"Is the baby mine?" he asked.

"No thank god." I said. I started walking down the hall to my class.

"Are you sure?" Daniels asked. Daniels was walking right next to me.

"Yes I'm sure. I had a sonogram done and was able to know the exact date of conception. We were broken up and I was with Kazarian. He is the father." I said. I was at my class door.

"Good, I wasn't going to help you if it was mine anyways." Daniels told me.

I glared "You're an ass." I said before storming inside the class room. I wasn't going to let what Daniels said bother me.

I ran to my bathroom and threw up the dinner I just ate. Damn I hated this shit. The baby hated breakfast and dinner. It was fine during school when I ate lunch. Kazarian was supposed to be coming over to stay for the night. My mom went a way on business for a couple of days and gave me permission to have Kazarian over till she came back. My mom didn't want me alone when I was still going through the morning sickness. I heard the doorbell ring so I got up from the floor quickly rinsed my mouth and went to get the door. Kazarian was standing there holding a duffle bag.

"Hey AJ." Kazarian walked in and pulled me in for a kiss. I cringed starting to feel sick again.

"What's up?" Kazarian asked as I pulled away from him.

"I'm feeling sick. I ate dinner but it's not staying down." I told him. I walked up to my room with Kazarian and he dropped his bag by my bed. He sat on my bed and pulled me on his lap. Kazarian kissed my neck and lips as he rubbed my stomach.

"Have you been taking the pills the doctor gave you?" Kazarian asked.

"Yea it helps but not always." I said. I yawned as I put my head on Kazarians shoulder.

"Are you tired?" Kazarian asked. I nodded and Kazarian motioned for me to get off his lap.

"You want to take a bath? Then you can sleep." Kazarian asked.

"Only if you join me." I said smirking. Kazarian went into the bathroom to turn the water on and I stripped my clothes off. I walked into the bathroom to see Kazarian naked and standing by the tub.

**Cody's POV**

"Cody are you ready for our appointment?" John asked. I smiled and nodded. I was waiting by John's car after school. We were going to meet our doctor that was going to check on me and the baby. I say that it's our appointment and our doctor because John wants to be a part of everything whether it has something to do with me or the baby or both. I went inside John's car but I was starting to feel sick. I felt like I was going to throw up. My mom said it was morning sickness and it would eventually pass. John started to drive to the doctor's office. My stomach wasn't doing so good and I started to tell John to pull over some where. I quickly got out of the car and threw up in some bushes.

"Cody baby, you okay?" John asked. John rubbed my back and passed me some tissue so I could wipe my mouth.

I shook my head "No, my stomach is killing me; I have been feeling like this for awhile now. I threw up three time during school." I told John.

"Baby, why didn't you tell me you were sick during school?" John asked. I was finally done throwing up and we made our way back to John's car.

"I didn't want you to miss your classes." I said.

"Next time come find me when you're sick during school. I want to be able to comfort you when you're feeling sick." John said. I smiled, John was being so sweet.

"Okay I promise to get you." I said. John kissed my cheek before he started to drive again.

John stopped by a store and picked me up some ginger ale to settle my stomach. I signed in at the front desk of the doctor's office. I was going to see Jeff's doctor. He told me that she was nice and gave him a lot of information about being pregnant.

"How is your stomach feeling?" John asked. I was slowly sipping the ginger ale.

"My stomach feels a little better." I told him.

"Cody Rhodes?" I looked up to see a nurse. John and I followed the nurse back to the patient rooms.

"My name is Eve, I'm going to be your nurse. Your doctor is Layla, she will be in shortly. I'm going to check your vitals." Eve said. John sat next to me as I sat on the patient table. Eve left after taking my temperature and checking my blood pressure. Layla came in a few minutes later.

"Hello Cody, I'm Layla. How are you today?" Layla asked.

"Hello. I'm not feeling so good. I'm throwing up a lot." I said.

"Okay well you are pregnant so that's normal. There is medication I can give you to help with that. Lets check you and the baby out first." Layla told me. Layla looked to John and smiled.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"This is John, he's my boyfriend and the father of the baby." I said. John smiled and shook hands with Layla.

"Okay, well lets check out the baby with a sonogram." said Layla. Layla explained what that was and then did one.

"It seems to me that your three months pregnant. Do you know what you plan on doing or do you need some time to think?" Layla asked. I shook my head and looked at John and smiled.

"We are going to keep the baby." I said.

"Okay, then clean up and I will be right back with some information." Layla said.

"John do you think we are doing the right thing by keeping the baby?" I asked. We were waiting for Layla to come back.

"Cody are you having doubts baby? Cause I told you I would support you with anything you decide to do." John said getting up from his seat and walking next to me.

"No I'm not doubting it but I think its going to be hard raising a baby." I said.

"Yea it is but we are going to do this together." John said kissing me. Layla came back in and handed both of us pamplets about all about what to expect with being three and four months pregnant. She also gave me a prescription to help with the throwing up. Layla wanted me to come back towards the end of my forth month.

"John can you come back to my house for a while?" I asked. I wasn't feeling good again and I wanted John close me for awhile.

"Yea sure baby. Do you think your parents would mind?" John asked.

"No, my mom thinks that we should spend a lot of time together and my dad just wants you to be around me for support. If you want you could stay for dinner." I said.

"Okay, I'll stay if you want me to." John said. We got back to my house and both my parents were home.

"Hey Cody, John how was the doctors appointment?" mom asked.

"It was good. I found out that I'm three months pregnant and our doctor Layla gave us some information to know about being pregnant. She gave me a prescription to help me stop throwing up and she wants to see me again at the end of next month." I said.

"Okay, good. Dinner will be ready in a couple of hours. John are you staying?" mom asked.

"Yes if it is okay with you and Mr. Rhodes." John said. My mom smiled and nodded.

"Of course it is. Cody go lay down your looking pale." mom told me.

"Okay." I said. I led John to my room. I layed down on my bed and John wrapped his arms around me laying next to me.

"Get some rest baby, I'll let you know when its time for dinner." John told me. John kissed my forehead and I drifted off to sleep.

**Justin's POV **

I was staring evilly at my food that was still on the tray. I was sitting in the cafeteria during lunch trying to eat. My stomach however was having different thoughts. It wanted nothing to do with food, more like the baby inside me wanted nothing to do with food. I sighed and looked up.  
"Aren't you hungry?" Heath asked. I shook my head and pushed the tray away from me. I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Being pregnant sucks, I cant eat anything and even if I do I throw it up." I told Heath.

"You have to try to eat Justin, it's not good for you or the baby." Heath said.

"I know, its just hard." I said. I looked over to other tables and noticed Randy was at a table with all his friends. He caught me looking and glared. I looked away. It had been a week since I told him I was pregnant.

"Don't pay attention to him, he's not worth it." Heath said. I nodded and attempted to drink some water at least. I couldn't help but notice Randy getting up from his table and walking towards my table.

"Shit" I said to myself. Randy made his way over and was standing next to me. He looked over at Heath and glared.

"Leave, I need to talk to Justin." Randy told him.

"Hell no, not after what you said to him." Heath said. Randy got in Heath face who was now standing.

"I said leave, I'm not going to hurt him." Randy scowled. Heath nodded and backed away from the table. I nodded and letting him know it was okay to leave. He walked away and Randy sat down in his seat and stared at me.

"How are you?" Randy asked.

"I'm okay but it's not like you care. Last time we spoke you called me a slut." I said.

"Look I'm trying to be nice here." Randy said. I was starting to get angry.

"I'm sorry for calling you that, I was not in the right state of mind at the time." Randy said.

"Okay." I said. I played around with my uneaten food.

"You should probably eat." Randy said.

"Its not that easy you know, not when your constantly throwing up." I said.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I just wanted to have a good time at the party. I never meant to get you pregnant. Hell we don't even know each other and we are going to have a baby." Randy said.

"So you think the baby is yours now?" I asked.

"Yea I guess it is, I mean if you say it is." Randy said.

"I have a doctors appointment tomorrow after school. You can come if you want. My aunt says that there is a way to find out the exact date the baby was conceived. That will prove who the father is.' I told Randy. Randy thought about it for a second and sighed.

"Okay, I can take you to the appointment." Randy said. I didn't know if I could trust Randy.

"I would rather my aunt drive me, I could write down the address down for you and you can meet me there." I said. Randy nodded and I wrote the address down. Randy got up from the table.

"See you tomorrow." he said. Randy pushed the tray in front of me and walked off. I shook my head. I wasn't sure if it was going to work our with Randy but at least this was a start.

Aunt Tanya picked me up after school. I was nervous. I never went to a doctors office like this before. I hated seeing a doctor in general.

"Justin are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?" Aunt Tanya asked. I told Aunt Tanya that I wanted to go see the doctor alone and that Randy wanted to come to the appointment. She wasn't happy at first but then she understood. She wanted Randy to step up and she said that he might after going to the doctors appointment. Aunt Tanya dropped me off and was going to grab some coffee across the street. I walked into the doctors office and signed in at the front desk. I waited to be called and saw Randy walking he. He walked over and sat down next to me. A nurse called my name and I followed her into the patients room.

"I'm nurse Natalya. Your going to see doctor Coperland today. I'm going to check your vitals. That means I'm going to check your temperature and blood pressure." Natalya said. I nodded and let Natalya do what she had to do.

"Doctor Coperland will be in a few minutes." Natalya said. Doctor Coperland did come into the room a few minutes later. He was tall and had blonde shoulder length hair. He smiled as he walked over to me.

"Hello, I'm doctor Coperland but call me Adam." he said shaking my hand.

"Hello." I said. Adam looked over to where Randy was sitting across the room.

"That's Randy, he is a friend of mine." I said. Adam nodded took a seat next to me.

"Okay so it says here that you took a pregnancy test and it came out positive." Adam said.

"Yes, that's correct." I said.

"Okay. I'm going to check the baby out with a sonogram." Adam told me. I layed back with my shirt off as Adam poured cold jelly on my stomach. Adam searched my stomach for awhile.

"Will you be able to tell me the date of conception?" I asked.

"Yup. It looks like the baby was conceived almost three months ago." Adam told me. Adam told me the exact date and I smiled. That was the night I hooked up with Randy at the party. I looked over to Randy and Randy nodded. Randy now knew that he was the father. I only hoped that he would want to be a father to our baby.

"Justin I have to ask you. Do you know what you plan on doing?" Adam asked. I have had a lot of time to think about it and I knew what I wanted to do. It wasn't going to matter if Randy supported me or not.

"I plan on having the baby, I don't know if I plan on keeping it yet." I told Adam.

"Okay, clean up and I'm going to give you some information on what to expect in the next few months of pregnancy." Adam told me. It was quiet in the room while we waited for Adam to come back. When he did he handed me some papers and also a prescription to prevent me from throwing up. I thanked him before leaving the office. I was about to walk across the street to meet my aunt when Randy stopped me.

"I want to take you to get something to eat, I think we should talk and you should eat." Randy told me. It was something about the tone in Randy's voice that told me not to argue with him. I called aunt Tanya to tell her that Randy was going to drop me off home after we get something to eat. I wondered what Randy wanted to talk about and I hoped that it would go okay.

**Okay like it or not please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Starting to show**

**A/N Okay here is another review. If you like this story and want to read more of my stories here are two stories you should check out that are currently being updated right now. Adopted and Let someone in. Enjoy and don't forget to leave reviews!**

**Jeff's POV **

It was Saturday morning and I was busy with packing my things so I could move in with James. I was happy that he wanted me to move in with him, I loved that I could spend more time with him.

"Hey Jeff you need any help?" Matt asked walking in my room and sitting on my bed.

"Yea if you want to help." I said. I was going to miss Matt, he was my older brother and I always lived with him. He was always there for me even if he didn't agree. Matt started to put things into boxes.

"I'm going to miss you Jeff. I'm going to miss you living here, its going to feel weird with out you here." Matt told me.

I smiled "I know but we can still see each other. I'm going to visit all the time and James told me that you can come over any time you want." I said hugging Matt. Matt helped me finish and we decided to eat some lunch before James came with his friends. I heard the door bell ring and James was standing there with two other guys.

"Hey Jeff, this is Bobby Rude and Kurt Angle. They are friends of mine." James told me and kissed my cheek. I blushed and smiled at the guys. I showed them where my room was and they started to bring boxes to the car.

James wouldn't let me carry any of the boxes from my room to James car. So I watched and directed them to and from my room. Matt helped too and when it was time to say bye to him I held on tight.

"Come on Jeff, you will see me soon." Matt said. I nodded and finally let go of him. James came up to us and smiled.

"You ready to go baby?" he asked.

"Yea I am." I said. I walked over to the car and got in the front with James who was driving. I waved to Matt as James drove off. Bobby and Kurt were in the different car.

"Don't feel sad baby?" James told me.

"I know but I'm going to miss my dad and Matt." I said. I wished my dad didn't have to work today, I was going to see him the next day. He wanted to go over and see James apartment.

"I understand and I told you that when ever you want to see them you let me know and I will bring you over or if you want they can come over to our place." James said.

A month later I was staring in the mirror while I was getting ready for school and I noticed my stomach was starting to look fatter. I was starting to show even though it only looked like I was just gaining some weight. I smiled and put my shirt on. I walked into the kitchen and saw James drinking some coffee at the table. I poured myself some cereal and sat next to him.

"I'm starting to show." I said. James smiled

"Really?" James asked.

"Yea, it's not that much. It just looks like I'm gaining weight." I said.

"Okay, next month you will probably be bigger." James told me.

"Yea and I get to find out if the baby it going to be a boy or a girl." I said.

"I can't wait to find out." James said. I finished eating and washed my bowl out.

"Does it matter if it's a boy or girl?" I asked.

"No, I just want the baby to be healthy." James said.

"Yea me too." I said. We finished our breakfast and James drove me to school.

**Ted's POV **

I was over at Punks house relaxing with him in his room. We were kissing and Punk was rubbing his hands up and down my chest. His hand went lower to my stomach. Punk stopped kissing and stared at me.

"What is it?" I asked.

Punk smiled "You're starting to show." he said. I sat up and looked down at my stomach and frowned.

"What's wrong baby? That's a good thing that you're showing." Punk told me.

"I know but that just means that I'm going to have to leave school and stay in the house all day." I said. Punk pulled me close to him and kissed my forehead.

"Will it make you feel better knowing that I'm going to be doing the same thing?" Punk asked.

I looked up "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"As soon as you leave school so am I. I'm going to do homeschooling with you." Punk told me.

"Are you sure?" I asked. Punk nodded and leaned down to kiss me.

"I told you before I'm not going to let you do this by yourself. I'm going to be with you through everything." Punk said. I pulled Punk down for a kiss.

I was reading through one of the pregnancy books that my mom bought for me. She wanted me to be informed about everything. I was four months pregnant and according to the book next month I would be able to find out the sex of the baby. Next month also would be the time I would be starting homeschooling. I would be showing more and people would know that I was pregnant. I sighed and got up from my bed. My stomach was growling so I went downstairs to the kitchen.

"You hungry sweetie?" mom asked. I nodded and she made me a turkey and cheese sand which with a glass of milk. Mom made sure I was always eating healthy. I downed the glass of milk before I was half way done with my sand which. I poured myself another glass then another.

"Whoa easy there on the milk." mom told me.

I shrugged "I can't help it, that's all I like to drink." I said.

"That's the baby craving the milk. It's a good thing though." mom said. After I finished eating I called up Punk to see if he wanted to come over.

When Punk came over I told him how much milk I drank. He laughed and I gently punched him in the shoulder.

"Baby, its okay. Wait till you start having these weird cravings." Punk said.

"I think drinking almost a gallon of milk is a craving." I said. Punk rubbed my stomach and paused.

"I think your stomach grew since the last time I rubbed it." he said.

"It probably is." I said.

**AJ POV**

I was in the shower and I looked down and noticed my stomach looked pudgy. I knew I was starting to show I was pregnant. I finished my shower and got dressed for school. Kazarian was picking my up.

"Hey AJ. How are you?" Kazarian asked,

"I'm good. I was showering this morning and I noticed I was starting to show." I told him.

"Okay, that just means the baby is growing right?" Kazarian asked.

"Yea I guess." I said. I was four months pregnant and my mom said that this month and next were going to be a lot of changes,

Kazarian was at my locker while I took some books out when Daniels walks over to us.

"Hey Kazarian." Daniels said not even paying attention to me standing there.

"Hey Daniels what's up?" Kazarian asked.

"Nothing. There's a party this weekend, are you planning on going?" Daniels asked.

"No, I'm not really into that stuff anymore." Kazarian said looking at me.

"You can go if you want." I told him.

"So you going to let AJ control your life because you knocked him up?" Daniels asked.

"Shut your mouth Daniels. I said that I'm not going and that's that." Kazarian said. Daniels huffed and glared at me. He then walked away.

"I'm sorry I yelled." Kazarian said.

"Its okay. If you really want to you can go to the party." I said.

"AJ I don't want to go to the party. I want to stay with you. The party doesn't matter." Kazarian told me.

We were watching tv laying on Kazarians bed. I had my head on his chest and he placed his hand on my stomach. He always liked to rub my stomach.

"AJ I need to ask you something okay." Kazarian said. I looked up at him and nodded.

"Has Daniels made any comments to you about your pregnancy?" Kazarian asked. I didn't want to start anything between Kazarian and Daniels. They were best friends, even though Daniels was an ass hole.

"He told me a few weeks back that he was glad that he wasn't the father of the baby and that even if he was that he wouldn't have helped me." I said. I wanted to be truthful to Kazarian and I hoped that he would the kind of person Daniels really was. I could tell Kazarian was angry.

"I want you to stay away from Daniels and if he talks to you then I want you to tell me. I'm going to talk to Daniels and let him know that its not okay for him to say those things to you. He's my friend but if he cant respect you then I'm not going to hang around him anymore." Kazarian said.

"Okay, thank you for defending me." I said.

"I'm always going to defend you. I love you AJ." Kazarian told me.

"I love you too." I leaned up and kissed him.

**Cody's POV**

I was doing my homework and my stomach growled. It seemed that every hour I was eating something. I was always hungry. I was four months pregnant and I guess it was normal. My stomach growled again and I put my hand on my stomach. I rubbed it and I couldn't help but notice that my stomach was bigger.

"Hi sweetie I thought maybe you could use a snack while you finished up your homework." mom said. Mom came into my room and placed a cheese sand which with a glass of apple juice on my desk.

"Thanks mom. I was rubbing my stomach and its getting bigger." I told her. Mom smiled and nodded.

"That's normal sweetie, it means that the baby is growing. You will get even bigger in the next months." mom told me.

"Just how big will I get?" I asked.

"Cody you seen your aunts and uncles pregnant." mom said.

"You mean I'm going to be that big?" I asked. Mom nodded and my eyes widened.

"It wont be so bad Cody." mom said.

John was over at my house and I was trying to get my homework done. It was hard because John was kissing at my neck and trying to kiss my lips.

"John I'm trying to get my homework done." I said.

"But I want to kiss you." John whined.

"No." I said smiling. John was pouting on my bed. I turned back to my homework. I finally finished and John was laying on my bed watching tv. I grinned at him and layed down next to him.

"You done with your homework?" John asked. I nodded and kissed him. We kissed for awhile till John lifted my shirt up over my head. John kissed down my neck to my chest and kissed my stomach. He looked up at me and smile. I knew he could see my stomach was getting bigger. John kissed his way back up to my lips.

"Baby your stomach is getting bigger." he told me. I frowned

"That means I'm getting fat." I said.

"No it means the baby is growing and healthy." John said. John kissed

**Justin's POV **

I was in Randy's car driving to a restaurant. We decided we were going to go to Out Back Steak House for dinner. It was quiet in the car and when we pulled up to Out Back I followed Randy inside. We were quickly seated and I looked at the menu.

"Do you see anything you like?" Randy asked. I nodded.

"Yea, what about you?" I asked. Randy nodded and we waited for the waitress to come back to our table. The waitress name was Kelly and she was a

tall blonde who smiled a lot.

"Are you two ready to order?" Kelly asked. We nodded and Randy ordered first.

"I would like a medium rare steak, with the garlic mashed potatoes and steamed carrots." Randy said. I smiled and turned to Kelly.

"I would like the same thing please." I said. Kelly wrote our orders down and walked away.

"I guess we like the same foods." I said. Randy nodded.

"Thank you for coming with me here, even though I have been acting like an ass." Randy quietly said.

"Well you said you wanted to talk to me and you even came to my appointment." I said.

"Justin I'm going to be honest with you. I don't know what the fuck I'm doing, I don't know how to be a dad." Randy said.

"You think I know how to be a dad. I'm younger than you." I said.  
"I know, are you planning on keeping the baby?" Randy asked.

"Like I said to Adam, I really don't know. I need to talk to my aunt and uncle and my parents." I said.

"Yea you live with your aunt and uncle. Where are your parents?" Randy asked.

"They live in Africa. They wanted me to get a better education and life here." I told Randy.

"Okay, its good that your parents care so much to let you move away like that." Randy said. I nodded and the Kelly came back with the food. We started eating and there was no more talking.

"Justin I want to be there for you and the baby but I don't know how to. I mean we are not even dating." Randy said.

"You have already started by going to the doctor with me. That's a start." I said.

"We don't have to be dating for you to be around me and the baby. My aunt and uncle will welcome you in the house any time you want to come stop by and you can continue to come with me to the appointments." I said.

"Okay, I can do that. I can visit you at your house and go to the appointments." Randy told me. Kelly came over and picked up out empty plates.

"Do you want any dessert?" she asked.

"We would like two ice cream sundaes." Randy said. Randy and I talked for the rest of the time. He told me about his family and I told him about my family in Africa. He drove me home.

A month later and I was helping aunt Tanya cook. The door bell rang and I went to answer it. Randy was standing at the door.

"Hey." he said. Since our dinner a month ago Randy was over a couple of times a week. He didn't stay long but it didn't matter. He would ask me questions about how I was feeling and how's the baby was doing.

"Hey, come on in. I'm helping my aunt cook dinner." I told him. Randy walked into the kitchen with me. Aunt Tanya looked up and smiled. She liked Randy, and thought that we would work things out.

"Hello Randy, how are you today?" she asked. She walked over and hugged him.

"I'm doing good." Randy said.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Aunt Tanya asked.

Randy shook his head. "I cant sorry, I have to be home soon. I just wanted to stop by and see how Justin was doing." Randy said.

"Okay, maybe next time. Justin take Randy in the living room to talk, I'll finish the dinner." Aunt Tanya said. We went into the living room and Randy sat next to me on the couch.

"How are you feeling?" Randy asked.

"I'm good, the morning sickness hasn't been as bad as it was. The pills seemed to be helping a lot." I said. I was having really bad morning sickness for a couple of weeks and it even kept me out of school for four days. I stood in front of Randy pulled my shirt up so he could see my stomach.

"It's getting bigger. I noticed it when I was getting dressed." I said. Randy looked at my stomach and went to put a hand on my stomach but pulled away. I grabbed his hand and put it on my stomach.

"Its okay." I told him. Randy gently rubbed my stomach then took his hand away.

"I can't believe that my stomach is growing. My aunt is not surprised because she said that I eat enough." I said

"Are you eating healthy?" Randy asked.

I nodded "I eat a lot of fruit and vegetables." I said.

"Okay, any cravings yet? My mom said you might have some." Randy said.

"No, not yet." I said. Randy stayed for a little while longer and I told him I was going to have my next appointment in a week. Randy told me he was going to drive us to the appointment.

**Okay like it or not please review!**

**A/N Okay so not next chapter but the one after the boys are going to know the sex of the baby. I need helping figuring that out so drop a review and help out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Support Group**

**A/N Okay here is another update. I'm sorry for the late update. I am updating some of my other stories so check them out and please review. Enjoy!**

**Jeff's POV**

I was cleaning up the kitchen after dinner when my cell phone rang. It was my dad that was calling me.

"Hey dad." I said.

"Hey Jeff, how are you?" dad asked.

"I'm good, just cleaning up the kitchen." I said.

"Should you be doing that while pregnant?" dad asked.

"Dad I'm only four and a half months pregnant its okay and I'm not doing any heavy cleaning." I said.

"Okay. I'm calling to tell you that there is a support group for pregnant teenagers and the group meets every Tuesday and Thursday nights. I would like you to go to these meetings, it would help you with your pregnancy." dad told me.

"Okay dad I can go to the meetings." I said.

"Good. Are you coming to dinner tomorrow night?" dad asked me.

"Yea, you know I always come to dinner on Wednesday nights." I said.

"I know, I'm just making sure. I love you Jeff and take care, I'll see you tomorrow night." dad said. I said bye to dad and hung up and James walked in.

"Hey baby, who were you talking too?" James asked.

"It was my dad, he wants me to go to a support group for pregnant teenagers." I said.

"Do you want to go?" James asked,

"Yea, it meets on Tuesday and Thursday nights." I said.

"I work on Tuesday nights but I can go with you on Thursday nights." James told me

I smiled, "Okay I would really like if you could come." I said. James pulled me in to him and kissed me.

**Ted's POV**

I was working on some homeschooling work when my mom knocked on my door.

"Hi sweetie how are you feeling?" she asked. Mom sat on my bed while I sat at my desk.

"I'm good, the baby is letting me do some homework.' I said laughing. Mom smiled

"That's good. Ted I want you to know that your father and I are always here to help and support you but I think you need some more support." mom told me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I'm talking about you going to a support group for pregnant teenagers." mom said.

"I thought you didn't want anyone to know that I'm pregnant?" I asked

"The support group is in the next town over. It meets every Tuesday and Thursday nights." mom told me.  
"Okay, I guess I can go. Can Punk come too?" I asked.

"Yes if he wants to go then he can go, it will be good for the both of you." mom said.

"Okay I'm going to call Punk and tell him about the support group." I said. Mom smiled and kissed my forehead before leaving my room.

I finished my school work and tried calling Punk. After a few seconds of the phone ringing Punk answered.

"Hey Ted, what's up?" Punk asked.

"Nothing just finished some school work. My mom told me about a support group that is in the next town over and she wants me to go to it. The support group is for pregnant teenagers." I told Punk.

"Okay, are you going to go?" Punk asked.

"Yea, it meets on Tuesday and Thursday nights. I want you to come with me." I said.

"I would like to go too. I think it will help us." Punk told me.

"Okay, do you think you can pick me up or do you want to meet up?" I asked.

"Ted of course I'm going to pick you up." Punk said.

"Okay, do you want to come over tonight and watch some movies?" I asked.

"Yea, I'll be there in a half hour." Punk told me. We hung up and I was happy that Punk wanted to come with me to the meetings.

**AJ POV**

I was eating in the kitchen. My mom walked in and sat down next to me.

"Hi sweetie how are you feeling?" mom asked.

I shrugged "I'm okay I guess. I'm starving though." I said. I took a bite of my sand which.

"That's normal when you're pregnant. The baby is letting you know that it needs to eat." mom told me.

"I know mom." I said

"AJ I was talking to one of my friends and she was telling me about a support group that they have for pregnant teenagers. It's in the next town over. I think the support group would really help you." mom said.

"Okay, when is it?" I asked.

"You mean your not going to fight me on this?" mom asked.

I shook my head. "No why should I? This support group could be good for me. I never had a baby before so I don't know what to do." I said.

"Okay, the group meets on Tuesdays and Thursdays." mom said.

"Okay, I'm going to see if Kazarian wants to go too." I said.

Kazarian came over after dinner and we were hanging out in my room,

"My mom told me about this support group for pregnant teens that meets on Tuesday and Thursday nights. I think we should go, since its our first time being pregnant." I said.

Kazarian nodded

"Sounds like a good idea." he said and kissed me. Just as we were starting to make out there was a knock on my door.

"AJ your father is on the phone." mom said. My mom handed the phone to me and Kazarian got off the bed to sit in my desk chair.

**Cody's POV **

I was eating lunch in the cafeteria with Jeff. I kept looking over at the other table where his friends Randy and Ted were sitting and of course John was sitting with them.

"Why don't you sit with them?" Jeff asked. Cody shook his head.

"I cant." I said.

"Why?" Jeff asked.

"Randy and Ted don't know I'm pregnant. They would be so upset." I said.

"Cody they are your friends, they would understand, If they don't then they aren't your friends." Jeff told me. I knew what Jeff was saying was true but I couldn't go up to the table and sit with them. I couldn't tell them I was pregnant just yet.

John drove me home from school and spent a few hours with me at my house. I had told him what Jeff told me at lunch about talking to Randy and Ted. John agreed with Jeff but promised that he wouldn't say anything about my pregnancy until I was ready. We were in my room, laying in my bed.

"Cody my mom and I were talking and she told me about a support group for pregnant teens and I think that we should go." John told me.

"I don't know" I said. I wasn't sure if being around pregnant teens was a good idea.

"Baby, this could help us. We can talk to other teens that are going through the same thing." John said. John turned the tv off and turned on his side to face me.

"Are you embarrassed about being pregnant?" John asked.

"Maybe, I'm getting big and it sucks." I said.

"Cody, you're getting big because you have a baby inside of you. I love you no matter what and everyone at the group is big or will be eventually. John said. I smiled and pulled John in for a kiss. He always knew what to say to make me feel better.

"Okay we can go." I said giving in.

**Justin's POV **

I was doing my homework when my phone went off. I had a new message. It was Randy asking if he could come over for a little while. I smiled as I sent a message back saying that it was okay. Twenty minutes later Randy was in my room.

"My mom was talking to me about a support group for pregnant teenagers in the next town. She said it would be good for us if we went." Randy told me.

"I didn't know you told your parents about me being pregnant." I said.

"Yea I told them a couple of weeks after you told me. My father was angry and my mom demanded that I step up and help you and be there for you and the baby." Randy said.

"They also want to me you." Randy told me. I didn't know if I was ready to meet Randy's parents.

"Don't worry, I told them that we were taking things slow and that in time you would come over and meet them. So do you think we should go to the meetings?" Randy asked.

"Okay, I guess we could go and see what we could learn." I said. Randy smiled and kissed my cheek. Lately Randy was becoming more affectionate. He would hug me or kiss my cheek and he loved to rub my stomach. We haven't kissed yet but we weren't going to rush things.

"Can you stay for dinner?" I asked. Randy nodded and I was surprised.

"Yea and we can tell you uncle and aunt about the meetings." Randy told me.

Dinner went well and we were eating ice cream when I thought it was a good time to talk about the group meetings.

"Aunt Tanya and Uncle Richard Randy and I decided it would be a good idea to go to a support group meetings for pregnant teens." I said.

"That sounds great Justin, it will help you with your pregnancy." aunt Tanya said.

"I agree with your aunt, your going to need some guidance that maybe you can get from us." uncle Richard said. I was happy that they supported us.

"Before I forget, your mom called and wants you to call her back." Aunt Tanya said. My parents knew I was pregnant and they weren't happy but they were going to support me no matter what.

"Okay, I'll call them later and fill them in on the support group meetings." I said. We finished dessert and Randy stayed for another hour before he had to leave.

I walked Randy to his car, "I'll pick you up tomorrow for school." Randy told me.

"Okay, thanks for staying for dinner." I said. Randy grinned and pulled me closer to him.

"I liked spending time with you." he said, Randy leaned down and kissed me on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow." I said as Randy got into his car.

**Support Group**

Pregnant teens sat around in a circle waiting for the meeting to begin. The group consisted of both pregnant girls and boys. Some were very much showing they were pregnant, some barely even showing. Jeff and James were sitting close together, Jeff holding James hand while his head was on James shoulder. AJ and Kazarian sat across from them and waited nervously for the meeting to start. Justin and Randy sat next to James and Jeff, Randy tried to hide the fact that he was nervous. Cody and John walked nervously into the meeting. Cody was surprised to see Randy there, and he was sitting next to a boy he never saw or met before. Randy looked at Cody and wondered what he was doing there and then it clicked, Cody was here because he was pregnant. John and Cody sat next to Randy and Justin. Randy, Cody and John were all shocked when they saw Ted walk in the room with Punk. When Ted noticed his friends he tried leaving the room but Punk stopped him.

"Ted it's fine, they were going to find out sooner or later." Punk said.

"No Punk it's not fine, now the whole school is going to find out and my parents are going to flip out." Ted said shaking his head. Punk led Ted to two empty chairs while Ted's friends stared at them. Randy was especially shocked, he didn't even know Ted knew Punk.

A lady and a man walked into the room.

"It's time to start the meeting." the lady announced. "I see we have a lot of new comers here today so I'm going to introduce myself. I'm Trish Stratus, you can call me Trish and this is my husband Christian. Why don't we all go around and introduce ourselves." Trish said. The group was introduced and the meeting got started.

"How is everyone doing in their pregnancy?" Trish asked.

Cody shyly raised his hand "My stomach is growing bigger and bigger every day." he said. Christian smiled. "That's normal Cody, you want your stomach to get bigger because the baby needs to grow." he said.

"You can also watch what you eat if you don't want your stomach to grow that much." AJ said.

Trish shook her head, "Not exactly AJ, if Cody is hungry then he should eat." Trish said. The meeting continued on with the talk of growing stomachs and what to expect in the coming months of their pregnancies.

After the meeting ended some people were standing around talking. Randy walked over to Cody and John. "Hey Cody, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm okay." Cody said.

"Cody why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Randy asked.

"I didn't want you to get upset and get angry at John." Cody said.

"I wouldn't have gotten upset with you and maybe I would have kicked John's ass but you should have told me." Randy said.

"I know, I'm sorry." Cody said. Randy smiled and hugged Cody. Ted walked over with Punk following him.

"Hey Randy, Cody." Ted nervously said.

"Hey Ted." Cody said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Randy angrily asked him. It was bad enough that Cody kept his pregnancy a secret but Ted had did the same.

"It's not like you told us about Justin being pregnant." Ted angrily said back.

"I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure what I was going to do." Randy told them. Ted nodded and so did Cody.

"My parents didn't want me telling anyone, they are making me start home school next month not that it matters anymore, the whole school is going to find out." Ted said.

"That's not fair that you have to be homeschooled but it makes sense because of the way your parents are." Cody said. Ted introduced Punk and Ted and Punk soon left.

Justin was talking with Trish and when he was done he walked over to Randy and was awkwardly standing there. Randy turned to Justin.

"This is Justin." Randy said.

Hey Justin it's nice to meet you." Cody said. Cody didn't know the situation between Randy and Justin but John did, he smiled and wanted to get to know Justin if he was dating Randy.

"What did you think of the meeting?" Cody asked Justin.

"It was okay, it kinda helped." Justin said.

Cody nodded and Jeff walked over with James.

"Hey Cody, who's this?" Jeff asked looking at Justin.

"This is Justin." Cody said.

"Hey Justin, I'm Jeff and this is my boyfriend James. Is Randy your boyfriend?" Jeff asked.

"Huh it's complicated." Cody said before Justin could answer. Randy and John walked over to them

"You ready to leave?" John asked Cody.

"Yea, nice meeting you Justin, you should sit with us during lunch." Cody said. Cody and John left.

"Cody seems nice." Justin said. Randy nodded and they left.

The first support group meeting went well and they all hoped that it would turn out okay. They all hope that they meetings would help them one way or the other.

**Okay like it or not please review!**


End file.
